Currently, there are a wide variety of electronic devices, such as laptop computers and cellular telephones, that include a display screen for presenting visual information to a user (e.g., a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) screen). These electronic devices often devote significant portions of the physical space within the device to high-powered components for illuminating the display screen. However, these electronic devices may not be used effectively in certain physical settings, such as, for example, where the external or ambient light is brighter than the illumination of the display screen. As a result, a user may not be able to view the information on the display screen sufficiently. For example, a user may have difficulty viewing the information presented on a display screen of a laptop computer while outdoors on a sunny day.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide apparatus and methods for collecting external light to help illuminate a display screen of an electronic device.